Cinderella
by LisaCuddyEdelstein
Summary: Cinderella im House-Style. Huddy Achja ich hab von diesen Ratings null Ahnung, also keine Ahnung ob ich das jetzt richtig gemacht hab.


„Lisa willst du mich heiraten?" fragte Prinz Gregory sie.  
Ihre Augen glänzten vor Freude. Sie lächelte.  
„Ja natürlich."  
Doch gerade als sie ihn küssen wollte, riss sie die schrille Stimme ihrer Stiefmutter Stacy aus den Träumen.  
„Lisa steh auf. Hör endlich auf zu faulenzen und arbeite, sonst bekommst du heute wieder nichts zu essen! Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
Lisa nickte. Sie hasste ihre Stiefmutter, und wünschte sich ihre echte Mutter wäre noch am Leben. Doch diese starb, als sie sieben Jahre alt war. Am Sterbebett hatte sie ihrer Mutter Allison versprechen müssen jeden Tag ihr Grab zu besuchen. Sie tat das auch.  
Doch nur ein Jahr später heiratete ihr Vater Robert, Stacy und adoptierte gleichzeitig ihre beiden Töchter Amber und Remy.  
Ein weiteres Jahr später, starb auch ihr Vater und von da an hatte sie es nicht mehr gut. Sie musste früh morgens aufstehen und arbeiten und durfte erst spät abends, wenn sie schon todmüde war und alle Anderen schon schliefen schlafen gehen. Sie hatte kein eigenes Zimmer, sondern musste in der Küche schlafen. Daher waren ihre Kleider sehr staubig und schmutzig und auch leicht zerrissen. Außerdem sie trug schwere Holzschuhe. Ihre Schwestern hingegen trugen nur die allerfeinste Seide. Sie waren beide wunderschön, doch in ihrem inneren hinterhältig und gemein.

Sie stand auf und bereitete das Frühstück vor. Dann brachte sie es in das große Esszimmer, in dem ihre Stiefmutter und ihre Stiefschwestern bereits warteten.  
„Was hat das solange gedauert?" fragte Remy Lisa, „Ich habe Hunger also hast du dich auch zu beeilen."  
„Entschuldigung" murmelte sie leise.  
„Du kannst jetzt gehen" meinte Stacy.  
Sofort ging Lisa zurück in die Küche. Sie musste jetzt die Tiere im Hof füttern, was sie auch tat.

Währenddessen stritt sich Prinz Gregory mit seinem Vater König James.  
„Warum sollte ich den heiraten wollen?" fragte der Prinz genervt.  
„Damit du später einmal Nachfahren hast, die das Königreich weiterführen" versuchte König James seinem Sohn klarzumachen.  
„Vielleicht will ich aber gar nicht heiraten" meinte der Prinz, „Vielleicht will ich auch keine Kinder haben. Vielleicht…"  
„…Bist du jetzt endlich mal ruhig. Da du alle Prinzessinnen bereits verjagt hast, wirst du jemanden aus dem einfachen Volk heiraten. Keine Widerrede" unterbrach er seinen Sohn.  
„Aber…"  
„Ich sagte keine Widerrede. So soll es geschehen."

Ein paar Stunden später war Lisa gerade damit beschäftigt die große Eingangshalle zu putzen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. Sie stand auf, und vor ihr stand Eric, ein Bote von König James, dessen Hautfarbe ganz schwarz war. Er lächelte Lisa an. Sie und er kannten sich schon länger und kamen auch ganz gut miteinander aus. Eric hatte ihr schon oft geholfen, wenn ihr ihre Stiefmutter etwas Böses wollte. So auch jetzt.  
Stacy kam und stieß sie unsanft zur Seite. Eric half ihr auf.  
„Oh ein Bote des Königs. Was wollen Sie denn hier?" fragte sie erstaunt und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
„Der König gibt morgen Abend einen Ball und alle Mädchen dieses Landes sind dazu eingeladen, da eine Braut für den Prinzen gesucht wird."  
Lisa, die inzwischen weiter den Boden geschrubbt hatte horchte auf. Ob sie auch mitdurfte? Sie war doch schon lange in den Prinzen verliebt und träumte jede Nacht von ihm. Doch ob Stacy ihr das erlauben würde? Sie zweifelte daran.

„Danke" meinte Stacy.  
Eric ging wieder.  
„Amber, Remy kommt her" rief sie.  
Sofort kamen die Beiden angelaufen und schauten Stacy erwartungsvoll an.  
„Was gibt es Mama?" fragte Amber.  
„Der König gibt morgen einen Ball, bei dem eine Braut für den Prinzen gesucht wird. Und wir wurden eingeladen."  
Aufgeregt redeten Amber und Remy durcheinander.  
„Was ziehen wir an?"  
Wird sich der Prinz in uns verlieben?"  
„Ruhig Mädchen" meinte Stacy lächelnd, „Wir werden euch jetzt Kleider aus Seide kaufen."  
Sie verschwanden und Lisa schrubbte weiter den Boden und träumte vor sich hin. Bald könnten ihre Träume wahr werden. Sie lächelte.

Am nächsten Morgen musste Lisa Amber und Remy helfen sich für den Ball fertigzumachen. Etwas später ging sie zu Stacy.  
„Darf ich bitte mit zum Ball?" fragte sie leise bettelnd.  
„Du?" fragte Stacy überrascht. „Nein das geht nicht. Sieh dich doch mal an. Du bist viel zu staubig und schmutzig. Außerdem hast du nichts zum Anziehen. Du kannst nicht mitgehen."  
Damit drehte sich Stacy um und fuhr mit ihren Töchtern zum Ball.

Traurig ging Lisa nach draußen und ging zum Grab ihrer Mutter. Sie sank auf die Knie.  
„Oh Mutter, Ich wünschte du würdest noch leben. Ich möchte so gerne zu dem Ball gehen."  
Plötzlich wurde sie in ein gleißendes Licht eingetaucht. Es blendete sie und sie schloss die Augen. Als sie ihre Augen öffnete trug sie ein goldenes Kleid und goldene schuhe. Sie sah wunderschön aus, wie eine Prinzessin.  
Vor ihr tauchte ein Engel auf. Dieser Engel sah aus wie ihre Mutter.  
„Lisa hör mir zu. Du hast Zeit bis Mitternacht dann wird alles wieder so wie vorher sein."  
Damit verschwand der Engel.  
„Warte Mutter, geh nicht" rief Lisa, doch sie wusste, dass sie sich beeilen musste.

Auf dem Ball, langweilte sich Prinz Gregory furchtbar. Keine der Mädchen gefiel ihm so wirklich. Besonders zwei, die ihn regelrecht belagerten, gingen ihm auf die Nerven.  
„Hoffentlich geschieht bald ein Wunder" dachte er, „Denn sonst drehe ich hier durch."

Lisa rannte unterdessen ins Schloss und traf bald im Ballsaal ein. Als sie eintrat starrten alle sie an. Auch der Prinz sah sie.  
„Sie ist so wunderschön, sie muss eine Prinzessin sein" dachte er sich und ging auf sie zu.  
Lächelnd sah er sie an. Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich.  
„Willst du tanzen?" fragte er sanft.  
„Ja" erwiderte Lisa glücklich.  
Sie tanzten eine Weile zusammen, als sie schließlich nach draußen gingen und sich auf eine Bank setzten.  
„Wie heißt du?" fragte Gregory, fasziniert von der schönen Fremden.  
„Lisa" erwiderte sie lächelnd.  
Das war der schönste Abend ihres Lebens. Und sie würde jede einzelne Minute bis Mitternacht genießen.  
Plötzlich durchzuckte den Prinzen ein Schmerz ihm Bein. Leise stöhnend hielt er es fest.  
„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Lisa besorgt.  
„Keine Sorge, nur mein Bein schmerzt, das kommt des Öfteren vor" erwiderte er und hielt sich weiter sein Bein.  
„Warte ich hab hier etwas" meinte sie und zog ein kleines Döschen mit Pillen vor, „Das wird dir helfen."  
Erstaunt schluckte er eine der Pillen und tatsächlich hörte der Schmerz fast augenblicklich auf.  
„Woher weißt du denn sowas?" fragte Gregory erstaunt.  
Lisa wollte gerade darauf antworten, doch da begann die Turmuhr Mitternacht zu schlagen. Erschrocken sprang sie auf.  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen" rief sie, während sie davonrannte.  
Sie bemerkte nicht, dass sie einen Schuh verloren hatte. Doch der Prinz bemerkte das sehr wohl. Nachdenklich hob er ihn auf und sah ihn an.

Lisa war am zuhause angekommen. Sie trug wieder ihre alten, schmutzigen Sachen. Müde und auch traurig, weil sie nicht mehr beim Prinzen sein konnte, legte sie sich in die Asche und schlief ein.

„Und du willst wirklich nur diejenige heiraten, der dieser Schuh gehört?" fragte König James.  
„Ja. Diejenige, der der Schuh gehört soll meine Frau werden und keine Andere sonst" gab Prinz Gregory stur zurück.  
Sein Vater seufzte. Was musste sein Sohn auch nur so stur sein.  
„Nun gut. Aber du wirst sie zusammen mit Eric suchen gehen" befahl der König.  
Und so machten sich Gregory und Eric auf den Weg.

Unterdessen war Lisa damit beschäftigt den Hof zu fegen. Plötzlich hörte sie Hufgetrappel und Eric und der Prinz trafen auf dem Hof ein. Ihr blieb fast das Herz stehen. Was tat der Prinz den hier? War er hier um sie zu holen?  
„Nein, er erkennt mich doch nicht" verwarf sie sofort diesen Gedanken.  
Der Prinz musterte Lisa. Warum nur kam sie ihm so bekannt vor?  
Stacy, Amber und Remy traten aus.  
„Euer Hoheit was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte Stacy.  
Sie hoffte er würde eine ihrer Töchter zur Frau nehmen wollen, denn dann hätte sie für alle Zeiten ausgesorgt. Aus Lisa konnte man schließlich immer noch eine Gänsehirtin machen.  
„Ich suche das Mädchen, dem dieser Schuh passt."  
Demonstrativ hielt er den Schuh hoch.  
„Ich bin mir sicher er passt einer meiner Töchter" lächelte Stacy.  
„Na hoffentlich nicht" dachte Gregory und musterte Amber und Remy.  
„Lisa hol sofort einen Hocker" befahl Stacy herrisch und Lisa lief sofort los einen Hocker holen.  
Sie lächelte Gregory ihm vorbeilaufen an.  
„Lisa also" dachte er.

Unterdessen setzte sich Amber auf den Hocker und versuchte den Schuh anzuziehen. Doch er passte nicht. Er war ihr zu klein.  
„Dich können wir also ausschließen" grinste Eric, dem klar war, zu wem dieser Schuh gehörte.  
Wütend stand Amber auf und drückte Remy den schuh in die Hand. Diese setzte sich und probierte den Schuh ebenfalls an. Doch auch ihr passte er nicht. Er war ihr zu groß.  
Lisa, die bisher nur stumm daneben gestanden hatte, wollte gehen. Sie würde der Prinz bestimmt nicht fragen, ob sie den Schuh probieren würde. Sie spürte wie sie jemand sanft, aber bestimmt festhielt.  
„Du hast ihn noch nicht probiert" meinte der Prinz lächelnd.  
Bevor Lisa etwas sagen konnte, griff Stacy ein.  
„Aber sie ist doch nur eine Dienstmagd. Sie kann es doch unmöglich sein."  
„Aber ich möchte trotzdem dass sie den Schuh probiert."  
Sanft drückte er sie auf den Hocker und gab ihr den Schuh.  
„Zieh ihn an."  
Sie nahm den Schuh, schlüpfte aus ihrem schweren Holzschuh und zog den anderen Schuh an. Er passte.  
„Ich wusste du bist die richtige Braut" lächelte Gregory sie an.  
Sie stand auf und lächelte.  
„Ich wusste nicht ob du mich wieder erkennst."  
„Ich habe dich wiedererkannt. Deine Schönheit ist einzigartig."  
Er half ihr auf sein Pferd und zusammen ritten sie zum Schloss.

Zwei Tage später wurde Hochzeit gefeiert. Gregory sah Lisa lächelnd an, die in ihrem weißen Brautkleid noch schöner war, als sonst.  
„Lisa willst du meine Frau werden?" fragte er lächelnd.  
„Ja ich will."  
Strahlend umarmte sie ihn, schloss die Augen und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Als sie rausgingen regnete es vom Himmel Kirschblüten auf die Beiden und ein paar Tauben flogen gurrend über ihnen vorbei. Lächelnd half Gregory seiner Lisa aufs Pferd, stieg auf und ritt los.  
„Wohin reiten wir?" fragte Lisa, die sich an ihm festhielt.  
„Wohin du willst mein schatz" erwiderte er glücklich.  
Sie lächelte.  
„Das ist mir egal, Hauptsache du bist bei mir" lächelte sie glücklich.  
So lange hatte sie auf ihr Glück warten müssen und nun war es endlich da. Sie hoffte dass sie immer so glücklich sein konnte, wie jetzt.

-Ende-


End file.
